stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Uninvited Guests
Christmas Week is the 652nd episode set inside Stampy's Lovely World. In this episode, Stampy celebrates his traditional Christmas until he was visited by two uninvited guests. Plot Stampy started the episode on the night of Christmas Eve. He greeted the viewers and went to the Love Garden and added Santa, but he spelled him wrong for the sixth time as "Sumter". He then went to his Club House and to show all his stockings for all his friends. He then went to his Library to leave some cookies and milk for Santa, and apples for his reindeers. He and Barnaby then went to sleep. As they woke up, it was Christmas Day. First of all, he went back to his club house to see the gifts Santa gave to them. Here were the gifts this year: Lunar Cheese Apples for the Lunar Friends, a hat stand for Harriott, a book about eyebrow "yoga positions" for Harrison, porkchops and bones for his dogs, an iron bar for Hilda, and a pumpkin pie for Henry. He then went back down to his library to see his gifts, which contains all stuff from the End that he cannot grab from his Lovely World. He then went to give all his friends' gifts. Stampy then returned to the club house to celebrate Christmas until he saw Hit the Target and Veeva Dash. He noticed that they were not attacking him, as they hold cake. Around the same time Santa visited them and Stampy greeted him to his villains. Stampy was about to go to find his helpers, but the two did not allowed him and forced him to stay. He noticed that the two were acting weird, reminding him of a certain robot that he met before. He then tasked the two to eat the cake, but after he noticed that they can't eat food, he realized that they were only robots. The two went outside and he saw that they flew and smashed into the [[Hotel Of Dreams. He went of the top of a hotel, Perfect Penthouse He then went back to the Dog House and he saw that all of his dogs were fine like nothing happened. He was then trapped by the real Hit the Target and Veeva Dash. He was nowhere to go until Polly-bot entered the scene and scared both the villains away. Santa joined Stampy and Polly-bot and Stampy introduced him to the robot. Polly Reindeer also came and saw the trio. Stampy then thought of an idea that Polly could stay with him and continue helping him, while Santa could bring Polly-bot with him back to the North Pole. That idea exactly happened, the sleigh will onto a funland and straighted back to a north pole. They then went back to the club house, only to see that both William and Fizzy were not here yet for the celebration. Stampy tasked Polly to wait for them, while he went down to his kitchen, and cooked chicken and crafted a cake for Christmas dinner. He then went back and saw his helpers celebrate with joy. He gave them the food they like. Stampy remembered the Hotel Of Dreams, as part of it is undestroyed it earliest. They all went there. He then ended the video with his Christmas message, "Merry Strishmas." Trivia *The Lunar Friends have their stockings for the first time. *At the end of the episode, when Stampy's Christmas message shows up, Santa's Sleigh can be seen flying and fading into the distance. Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Special Videos Category:Christmas Videos